Women with extraordinarily heavy breasts have problems with normally constructed brassieres in that they are not designed to provide adequate uplift for maximum comfort and appearance. Frequently, where proper breast support is not provided, such women incur aches and pains in the back, shoulders, neck and even the head due to strains involved in attempting to maintain upright posture.
In addition, where there is improper uplifting support of heavy breasts they tend to lie against the upper abdominal areas of the body causing perspiration therebetween as well as skin abrasions.
While various brassiere designs have heretofore been provided to solve these problems, they have generally resulted in unyielding, harnesslike garments which are not comfortable for the wearer. Additionally, in many instances they have been so designed as to be very difficult for the user to secure the garment to or remove it from a normally worn position on the body.
Examples of such brassieres are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,008; No. 2,052,707; and No. 3,890,978.